Shatter Proof
by Pendragon-wizard
Summary: an assasin is sent to kill Cloud could Cloud have finally met his match? Though tables are turned when clouds blackmail binds them together till ones death due them part XXClotiXX :D Disclaimer i Do not own any of the FFVII characters
1. The Turn of Tables

This chapter and only this chapter is from a short story in a book called splinters that I had read I used this short story and used it as an introduction to mine. so please do not expect the rest of the story to be up to this standard I felt it was a good introduction to a story. I may adjust a few things to it so it will fit in with the rest of my story. And I have also decided to name my story after the name of this short story called shatter proof.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFVII or this one chapter from shatter proof by jack richie.**

**Turn of Tables**

**He was unrecognisable for he wore a black hood which hid his face and a cloak that covered the rest of his body. I could see that he held no weapon or was hiding it behind his cloak. I had to be cautious for even a top rank elite like me did not even detect his presence until I saw him. I was rather surprised at my calmness when I learned the reason for his presence. **

'**It's a pity to die in ignorance,' I said I hadn't saw it coming I should have known someone sometime would do this.' Who hired you to kill me?'**

**It came as even more of a shock when I heard him spoke or rather…… **

'**I could be an enemy in my own right' She said her voice sounded young. 'You seem shocked I always seem to get that reaction when I reveal myself I guess sexism hasn't changed one bit but it satisfies me when they underestimate my abilities.'**

**I had been making a drink in my study when I had turned and found him… I mean her… but I did not know whether it was women or a man from sight since no part of her body was shown. Truly an expert from the looks of the precautions she took with the appearance and all. She was experienced so I should not let my guard down. Before I knew it was a woman I was willing to fight her but now it has changed. Stupid it may seem but I will not harm a woman …… unless of course she really can surpass me.**

**She took off her cloak but kept the hood she was clad in leather probably for mobility. Though I could not detect any symbol on her clothing so I did not know if she belonged to a society. **

'**I know the enemies I've made and they've all been exterminated in the past…… You are a stranger…... and may soon become my enemy ...Was it my wife?'**

**She gave a small chuckle. 'Quite correct. Her motive must be obvious.'**

'**Yes.' I replied. 'I have money and apparently she wants it. All of it.'**

**She regarded me objectively. 'Your age is?'**

'**17.' I said**

'**And your wife is?'**

'**28'**

**She clicked her tongue. 'You were foolish to expect anything permanent; Mr Strife and May I ask why marry at an age so early'**

**I sipped the whisky. 'I expected a divorce after a year or two and a painful settlement of money but not death. And as for your question…… I needed to join companies since my father has passed away from an assassination I feared that the strife's business would go down if there was nothing to support it.'**

'**Your wife Is beautiful and intelligent a rare combination I think most men would say. But she is greedy, Mr strife. I'm surprised that you never noticed.'**

'**You carry no weapon though I assume I should not underestimate your skills of hand to hand combat, I expect you have killed before?'**

'**Yes.'**

'**And obviously you enjoy it'**

**She shrugged. 'Sometimes it depends who's my victim…… It's a morbid pleasure but I do.'**

**I watched her and waited. Finally I said, 'You have been here more than two minutes and I am still alive.'**

'**I could say the same for you I know of your skills and I believe we have met before somewhere along the lines of our lives……and there is no hurry Mr Strife.' She said softly.**

' **Ah, then the actual killing is not your greatest joy. You must savor the preceding moments.'**

'**You have insight, Mr Williams.'**

'**And as long as I keep you entertained, in one manner or another, I remain alive?'**

'**Within a time limit, of course.'**

'**Naturally… you and I seem to have some of the same interests in amusement. A Drink, mrs……?**

**She smirked ' It's miss and I do not intend to give you my name so let's name me smith. So it should not require you to strain on the memory if I give you my real name. And yes thank you but please allow me to see what your doing when you prepare it.'**

'**It's hardly likely that I would have poison conveniently at hand for just such and occasion.'**

'**Hardly likely. But still possible.'**

'**You are trained well I see…'**

**She watched me while I made her drink and then took an easy chair. I sat on the davenport.**

'**Where would my wife be at this moment?' I asked.**

'**At party Mr Strife. There will be a dozen people to swear that she never left the sight during the time of your murder.'**

' **I will have been…… strangled? By a burglar? An intruder?'**

**She put her drink on the cocktail table infront her. 'Yes but I have other ways of killing you with my bare hands without merely strangling you. Then I shall of course wash this glass of any evidence and return it to you liquor cabinet. And when I leave I shall wipe all finger prints from the door knobs I've touched.'**

'**You will take a few trifles with you? To make it look like a robbery so it is more authentic?'**

'**That will not be necessary, Mr Strife. The police will assume that the burglar panicked after he killed you and fled empty handed.'**

'**That picture on the east wall.' I said. 'It's worth thirty thousand.'**

**Her head turned to it for a moment and then quickly returned to me. **

'**It is tempting, Mr Strife. But I desire to posses nothing that will even remotely link me to you. I appreciate art, and especially it's monetary value, but not to the extent where I will risk the electric chair.' Then she smiled. 'Or were you perhaps offering me the painting? In exchange for your life?'**

'**It was a thought.'**

**She shook her head. 'I'm sorry mr Strife. Once I accept a commission, I am not dissuaded. It is a matter of professional pride.'**

**I put my drink on the table 'are you wating for me to show fear miss… smith'**

'**I didn't think you would but I didn't think you would buy your way out of death ****either Mr Strife. But you will show it none of my victims have ever died without fear… so you will show it.'**

'**And then you will kill me?'**

'**It is a strain isn't it Mr Strife? To be a afraid and not to dare show it.'**

'**Do you expect your victims to beg?' I asked. **

'**They do in one manner or another'**

'**They appeal to your humanity? And that is hopeless?'**

'**It is hopeless.'**

'**They offer you money?'**

'**Very often'**

'**Is that hopeless too'**

'**So far it has been, Mr strife.'**

'**Behind the picture I pointed out to you Miss Smith there is a wall safe.'**

**She turned her head towards it slightly again**

'**It contains five thousand dollars.'**

'**That is a lot of money, Mr Strife.'**

**I picked up my glass and went to the painting. I opened the safe selected a brown envelope and then finished my drink. I put the empty glass in the safe and twirled the knob. Miss Smith's attention was drawn to the envelope.**

'**Bring that here, Please.'**

**I put the envelope on the cocktail table in front of her.**

**Her head tipped abit towards the envelope and then lifted her head up at me **

'**Did you actually think you could buy your life?'**

**I lit a cigarette 'No you are, shall we say incorruptible'**

**She remained still 'But you still brought me five thousand?'**

**I picked up the envelope and tapped it's contents out on the table.**

'**Old receipts. All completely valueless to you.'**

**She made no sign of bother or irritation 'What do you think this has possibly gained you?'**

'**The opportunity to go to the safe and put your glass inside it.'**

**She seemed unfazed. 'That was yours not mine.'**

**I smiled. It was your glass, Miss Smith. And I imagine that the police would wonder what and empty glass in doing in my safe. I rather think, especially since this will be a case of murder, that they will have the intelligence to take finger prints.'**

**She remained still then she sighed 'I haven't let my guard for one moment. I don't think you could have switched our glasses.'**

'**No? I seem to recall that at least twice you looked at that painting.**

**She chuckled and tilted her head at me 'Only for a second or two though for your abilities it's not impossible ex- general.'**

**I smiled. 'It was enough, I'm glad you do not underestimate.'**

**She giggled slightly 'well… I might say that it's impossible and that your double bluffing.'**

**I smirked 'Then I'm afraid you will be greatly surprised when the police come for you. And after a little time you will have the delightful opportunity of facing death in the electric chair. You will share your victims anticipation of death with the addition of of a great deal more time in which to let your imagination play with the topic. I'm sure you've read accounts of executions in the electric chair?'**

**She lifted her head to the ceiling and tilted her head and put a hand to her cheek in thought this allowed me to see at least her lips and chin she laughed and then smirked.**

'**They'll have to catch me first'**

**I continued 'I wonder how you'll go you've probably pictured yourself meeting death with calmness and fortitude. But that is a common comforting delusion, Miss Smith. You will more likely to have to be dragged…'**

**She licked her lips and slowly tilted her head back down and then chuckled.**

'**Open that safe or I'll kill you' she whispered in my ear**

**What? I thought in my head .No one could move that fast. She was behind me my arm twisted behind my back and her other elbow against my neck she was fast even I … a mako infused soldier could not trace her when she moved damn my life is actually in danger for once in a long time.**

**But I laughed to try to hide my nervousness. 'Really now Miss Smith, we both know that obviously you will kill me if I do open the safe.'**

**Her chin rested against my shoulder as I felt her smile against the skin on my neck. 30 seconds went by while I was still in this position of her with my life in her hands.**

'**What do you intend to do with the glass?'**

'**If you don't murder me I will send it to a private detective agency and have you fingerprints reproduced. I will put them, along with a note containing pertinent information, inside a sealed envelope. And I will leave instructions that in the event I die violently, even if the occurrence appears accidental, the envelope be forwarded to the police.'**

**She pouted playfully 'Aww you've spoiled my fun now' She sighed 'Oh well all that won't be necessary I'll just leave now and you'll never see me again.'**

**I shook my head. 'I prefer my plan. It provides protection for my future.'**

**She smiled again wait why was she soo happy I was putting her life in danger and she just smiling and laughing **

'**hhmmm…. Why don't you just got to the police?'**

' **I have my resons.'**

**She pressed her elbow hard into my neck threatening to break it. CRAP she didn't fall for it. But unexpectedly she released her death grip. Bloody hell she really was strong.**

**She smiled at me 'You know your wife could very easily hire someone else to kill you though it might be hard for her to find one that could match your skills.'**

'**Yes she could do that.'**

'**I would be accused of your death. I could go to the electric chair'**

'**I imagine so unless…**

**She put a finger to her lips and tilted her head then placed the other hand on her hip 'hmmm……go on…'**

'**Unless of course she were unable to hire anyone.'**

**She smirked I carried on 'Did my wife tell you where she is now?'**

'**Just that she'd be at a place called the Seventh heaven. She will leave at 11.'**

'**11? A good time. It will be very dark tonight. Do you know the address?'**

'**Yes… I am quite familiar with the bar.'**

**She unzipped her turtle neck collar a bit 'And where will you be at 11 Mr strife'**

'**At my club, Probably playing cards with 5 or 6 friends.****They will no doubt commiserate with me when I receive word that my wife has been ……shot?'**

'**It all depends on the circumstances and the opportunity.' She smiled thinly 'Did you ever love her?'**

**I picked up a crystal figurine from the table 'I was extremely fond of this piece when I first bought it. Now it bores me. I will replace it with another.' **

**I threw it over my shoulder and heard a direct hit to the bin. **

**She laughed 'You're a clever man Mr Strife a truly cunning heir to the strife company. Once she is dead you will take over her company called shinra from her will and her money' she sighed 'To think that women didn't have enough money from that big shot company.'**

**I laughed 'I'm not going to steal her business I'm going to shut it down or let someone else take over it though I will take her profits and make good use out of it.'**

'**A generous young man indeed if only there were more like you….' she grinned 'I'm dissappointed that you didn't put up a fight when i was selected i was eager to compete with your skills. She picked up the glass that was on the table 'Don't think that i'm that stupid now do you?...' I was sweating now 'No matter i'll enjoy the kill **

**She removed her hood and cloak then stuck out her hand for a shake. Though I was too busy staring at her face.**

**Covering her eyes was a long cloth wrapped around her head about 3 times (like Vincent's but over her eyes) she had a heart shaped face and rosy lips. Her fringe was spiky and raven coloured with a tints of midnight blue it was pulled back into a high pony tail in which the remains of the cloth covering her eyes intertwined with. It shocked me even more this girl was my… long lost childhood friend none other than Tifa Lockheart**

_**Flashback**_

'**_You're leaving aren't you… Your Leaving…me?' a young girl with long raven hair said sadly_**

'_**I'll come back I swear I will mummy said something about claiming me and me being his and court case and rights for daddy I didn't under stand but she says I'm going to see him finally' a young blonde spiky headed boy about the age of 6 hugged the little girl and rested his chin on his head as they both looked into the starry sky above them.**_

_**They were sitting a well in the middle of a town square it was late at night around 1 am **_

'_**Cloud…'**_

'**_If I'm ever in a bind will you promise you'll come save me?'_**

'_**What?'**_

'_**Just promise me cloud'**_

'_**o..ok' at that she snuggled into his chest**_

'_**Really?'**_

'_**Thank you so much…cloud' she removed herself from off his chest and then unlatched her necklace on it there was a ring. The little boy removed his chain as well it also held a ring. he grinned widely.**_

'_**lets swap so we won't forget each other ok?'the little girl nodded and put hers on over his head and he did the same for her **_

'_**best friends for ever' the girl said the boy looked shocked but then grinned hugely and embraced her**_

'_**Yeah…. Best friends forever…' the boy whispered.**_

**Back to reality**

**Why is she wearing a blindfold? Did she want to hide herself that badly wait stop jumping to conclusions she can't be here she... she was supposed to be ………dead. Hold on they said she was dead but I was unconscious when it happened all I saw was that the silver haired man slashed at her when she ran up to him with his sword but she couldn't have survived she was struck through the heart, slashed across the front of her body then she fell down those stairs….. How could anyone survive that? Luck maybe... If this is her then why would she except to kill me or has she forgotten?**

'**Who are you?...'**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**R&R pwetty pweease it took some time in trying to think of how to adjust this story to a cloti but I'll be carrying on once I know If anyone likes it : D**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Blackmail

**Hello Stranger**

_**Tifas POV:**_

**In just a few minutes Mrs Strife will be walking down this alley drunk.**

**I jump up to a roof above the alleyway.**

**You Probably want to know quite a few things about me**

**Like Why am i blindfolded? Thats something you'll have to find out for your self**

**Why I didn't kill Cloud I mean Mr Stife even though i knew it wasn't my glass in the safe? ghuess i still have a few emotions left in me so as not to kill an old friend i may seem heartless but not to the point i would kill a friend.**

**one of the reasons i took the job was to see him again.**

**Another reason was so i could actaully fight someone who would be a challenge but that didn't happen in the end.**

**Why didn't i tell him my name? Simply because I don't want him to remember me Like i said He shouldn't have to strain on the memory.**

**Why did i keep the glass that was mine. Duh! Because if i left it there then i'd be in deep shit plus it would be unprofessional**

**You know what i'm telling you way to much so i'll leave you with just this.**

**My name is Tifa lockheart**

**My age is 16**

**Me and Cloud were friends since we were kids. We just got separted on the way of growing up thats all.**

**I am the owner of seventh heaven I work there when i am not on the job.**

**I hear footsteps below me thats her. I'm glad i didn't have to kill Cloud but He could have put up at least a bit of a fight instead of just trying to trick me.**

**I jump down on her shoulders with her head between my feet i do a full turn twisting her head with my feet and back flip without using my hands .she flips over with me and i land on her back with one foot and i spin on my heel cracking her spine. I step off her. What a slut I take out her wallet and throw it somewhere making it look like someone mugged her but dropped the item in panic.**

**My job is finished next i'll wait for cloud in his apartment.**

**I reach for my PHS.**

**I freeze The glass wheres my glass it's supposed to be in that pocket?!**

**I check the other pockets **

**Nothing**

**Damn it! he must have taken it! but when? **

_FLashback to before tifa left on the job:_

_'Who are you...?'_

_'You'll have to find out for yourself. because it's not like i'm going to tell you-_

_I was cut off from the sharp movement of him. I was crushed in a hug. before i could retaliate He released me but kept a firm grip on my shoulders._

_'I know it's you... Please just take off the blindfold.'_

_'You know it's who?'_

_'I just need to know you really are her'_

_'Who is her?' he just kept staring at me for i could feel his gaze_

_'Teef' he whispered 'I know it's you it just has to be' I can't let him know it's me it'll just make everything complicated._

_''Answer me teef please just let me know it's you!'_

_'I'm not tifa. TIfa is dead!' I walked out the room on the way to Mrs strife_

Reality

Uuurgh he must have taken it when he hugged me!

'I'm gonna get him!'

Clouds POV

I'm sitting staring at my cards and the money that i've put to gamble.

I kind of regret going home because i know she be there waiting for me probably with a knife. Maybe i should have left her with the glass.

By now they would have her finger prints printed for me and put in my safe.

_Clouds POV of flashback before Tifa left_

_'Who are you...?'_

_'You'll have to find out for yourself.' It can't be Tifa... she's dead... she couldn't have survived that... but then again i survived When sephiroth pierced my heart 2 times not to mention i fell into the mako It must be her but i need to be sure. First i need her glass for DNA this might be difficult though since i don't know how good this girl is. I hear her carry on talking '_

_because it's not like i'm going to tell you-_

_Before she could say anything else i did the first thing that came to my mind in order to get the glass back. i hugged her tightly, Stuck my hand in her pocket got the glass and put it up my sleeve. iI released her. luckily she didn't notice that i took it from her. I did not let go of her shoulders. now the next part. If i keep on insisting then maybe she'll let slip something.. I just need to see her eyes if it really is teef then they should be big and bright ruby._

_'I know it's you... Please just take off the blindfold.'_

_'You know it's who?'_

_'I just need to know you really are her'_

_'Who is her?' I kept staring at her trying to pick up any trace of nervousness that she was lying. But i found none._

_'Teef' i whisper_

_'I know it's you it just has to be' I've lived with the guilt of letting you die for so long now i just need to know you alive and safe.._

_''Answer me teef please just let me know it's you!'_

_'I'm not tifa. TIfa is dead!' Thats all i needed to know to proove that it was her. Nobody else knows of what happend in nibelheim apart fromt he people that were there but those people are dead accept 2. She is tifa how else would she know of her 'death'._

**Reality**

**I feel happy that she is alive. But i need to see her again. It's harsh but thats why i'm blackmailing her. Knowing her she dosen't want to cause me any guilt. I will protect her no matter what.**

**It's 1am i leave the club and drive my car home.**

**I walk up to my apartment door and before i touch the handle i take deep breaths. i open the door slowlyand slip in thorught the crack as quickly and as silently as i could i wasn't dead yet... **

**'phew' i wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and continue to walk towards the living room just as i was about to reach the safe . until Something whizzed past my i look to the wall next to me it was about 2 cms away from my forehead. I look to where it was thrown but i saw no one there.**

**I sigh**

**'look I know your mad at me for taking the glassbut-**

**'You stole ' I tried to detect where the voice came from and attempted to remove the knife from the wall but found i couln't pull it out then another knife flew by my hand and made a tiny cut on my index finger it was only the size of a paper cut though it stang like hell. I knew she'd get a knife but not 2! GOd she must really wanna kill me now.**

**i walk towards the kitchen and i almost walked into the other knife she was holding straight at my face. **

**'My money pleaze and the glass.'**

**'Now why would i do that i'll give you the money but i don't know how to get the glass.'**

**'Stop bullshitting and get the glass now' she said calmly**

**'I really can't get it they've put it in a safe that i don't even know the code of. SO that if i get blackmailed into getting it out like your doing to me now i can't get it out'**

**she stabbed the table with the knife. **

**'What the hell do you want with me? I know you took it for a reason not just to ensure your future life so tell me why?'**

**I shrug**

**so far she has not got angry though i find it hard to believe that**

**'If you would have just left the glass with me i would have left you alone!'**

**'But i don't want that. Tell me why do you want the glass so badly?'**

**'because if you die then i die too when it wasn't my fault'**

**'what makes you think i could die so easily'**

**'... give me a straight answer... What do you want?'**

**'I know who you are' She remains still and she put her hand on the knife stuck in the table and clenches it in anger**

**'Tell me who i am then.. and give me proof..'**

**'The reason you don't want me to have the glass is because you were afraid i'd find out about you thorugh the DNA on there.'**

**'Tell me who i am'**

**'Why don't you want me to know who you are so badly'**

**'Tell me' she said monotoniously.. she picked up the knife and spun it in the air and caught it again she threw t at me i caught it and threw it at another wall. she started throwing punches at me.**

**'What do you want to hide from me?'**

**'Just tell me' she back flipped and tried to round horsekick me but i caught her foot and threw it the otherway. i hug her from behind to stop her from moving. she wriggled adn i struggled to keep her still. **

**'Stop playing games teef'**

**'Let go of me'**

**'No, not until you tell me why'**

**'why what?'**

**'don't play dumb, Why do you want me to carry on believing that your dead?'**

**'Why do you want to belielve that Tifa is alive'**

**'Stop talking as if your not her teef! I've found you out now give up and tell me why' she stopped struggling**

**there was silence for a few seconds**

**'I didn't want to draw you back to the past and make you feel guilt and regret...' I turned her around so she was facing me. Typical Tifa always thinking of others.**

**'Teef... Don't you think i'd be happier if i knew you were alive? You've been my closest friend since birth'**

**'But up until now you were happy and had forgotten about the past.'**

**'who says i'm not happy now'**

**'But you can't say that you don't feel guilty about my so called death' I stay silent 'Will you forgive yourself now that i'm back?'**

**'I'll try' I let go of her **

**'Thats all you needed right? To know that i'm alive?' **

**'...yeah'**

**'Then i'll be off you don't need me here anymore'**

**'So your gonna just leave?' she stayed silent. She dosen't want to be near me because of the past? 'Is it because of the past? Do i bring you to it do i remind you of what happend?'**

**'There are things in the past i want to know and i suspect somethings for you too' what did she mean? 'Alot of things happend during the time you went to train for soldier, aswell as the time during my death onwards' I stay silent what things?**

**'Your best friend died didn't he?' my eyes went wide with shock is that what happend between the time she was dead? was she there to see him die?**

**'How do you know of that?' I never knew how zack died or who killed him all i know is that it was murder. I lost aeris on the same day aswell she was murdered too... i need to know.**

**'I lost a dear friend in the same incident of his death' What?**

**'Who?' She started walking away i rush after her and push her against the wall **

**'Tell me how you know all of this!' She kept her head hung and palm punched my arm off her shoulders she ran for the window opened it and jumped out i ran to the window and looked out she was no where to be seen. How does she know?**

**i punch the wall in frustration lean my forehead against it. i slide down the wall till my knees are on the floor.**

**I need to find out... **

* * *

**PLease review! i'll try to do more chapters but right now i'm doing 2 fics at a time... and it's hard to find time with school**

**rubbish excuse but it's the only one i've got thats good enough. **


End file.
